Tomate Gigante
by Cintii
Summary: Y de lo único que fue consiente Hinata, era que los dientes de Sasuke Uchiha estaban mordiendo una de sus sonrosadas Mejillas. -Eres Mio Tomatito.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto.

—Blablabla— Diálogos.

—_Blablabla— _Pensamientos.

"_Blablabla" _Recuerdos o Flash Back.

(…) Cambio de escena

**Tomate gigante**

**By: Cintii**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único. **

El mantener el paso le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo y no sabia por cuanto mas aguantaría, aun quedaba un largo tramo para llegar a su hogar y lo único que quería era descansar, pero todavía debía entregarle el informe de la misión al Hokage, al cual seguía viendo solo como Kakashi, su sensei. Sin embargo y aun así, debía seguir las reglas, y terminar todo antes de retirarse.

—Hmp. _Maldita sea._

Siguió con su marcha hacia la torre mientras respiraba hondo por enésima vez desde que entro en la aldea tratando de no demostrar debilidad a nadie, seria demasiado humillante para el que lo vieran de esa manera. Aunque desde un principio el mismo fue el culpable por la situación en la que se encontraba, al menos esta lección le enseñaría que no era tan invulnerable como pensaba.

—Mierda—susurro bajito, bastante molesto.

El sudor en su espalda en y en su frente se acumulaba en grandes cantidades, mientras que su cuerpo cada vez se ponía más pesado, y ni hablar de lo borroso que veía, definitivamente todo eso era una completa mierda. Pero a pesar de que su cuerpo no le respondiese de la manera que el desease no se iba a dejar derrotar, eso jamás, y apretando fuerte la mandíbula borro toda posible expresión de su rostro que lo pudiese llegar a delatar con alguien.

—_Ya falta poco._

Ya enfrente de sus ojos se divisaba la enorme torre donde estaba la oficina del Hokage. Una vez que terminase con ese papeleo podría retirarse a su casa para al fin poder descansar y dedicarse a recuperarse de esa desgracia que invadía su cuerpo.

Entrando ya al edificio se dirigió hacia las escaleras subiendo a paso lento y elegante, mientras que ignoraba a todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, nunca había sido sociable, y menos lo seria en ese momento.

— ¡Carajo! —medio murmuro-grito entre dientes.

El estar sin haber probado bocado durante esos días no había sido buena idea, lo había debilitado mas y esa era una clara desventaja para su cuerpo en esa situación, obligándolo a recostarse en la pared del solitario pasillo y aprovechando que no estaba siendo observado por nadie, trato de recuperar al menos un poco de su energía.

Aunque al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta que por mas tiempo que se quedase quieto nada cambiaria, así que se dispuso a continuar no sin antes secarse nuevamente el sudor de la frente y escuchar como su estomago le exigía algo de comida, otra vez. Y por su mente el único pensamiento que cruzo en esos momentos, era comer algunos de sus deliciosos tomates.

Y su deseo se hizo realidad.

—Un tomate gigante…

No sabia si estaba desvariando por la fiebre o su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero en esos momentos podía jurar que frente a el se estaba acercando un gran tomate, quien corría a toda prisa a su encuentro, y sin poder evitarlo estiro su mano en un vago intento por atraparlo en su huida, pero no contó que su fuerza nuevamente flaquearía en el último instante haciéndolo marearse momentáneamente.

— ¡U-Uchiha-san! ¿Se en-encuentra bien?

Sasuke alzo su vista para ver a quien le estaba hablando, y la persona que vio era la ultima a la cual esperaba ver; no porque le fuese insoportable su presencia, por el contrario, el solo estar cerca de ella despertaba cosas dentro suyo las cuales no se había tomado todavía el tiempo suficiente como para analizarlas.

—Estoy perfectamente Hyuuga —. Sin esperar más se puso derecho y emprendió la marcha lentamente con toda la dignidad posible.

—P-Pero Uchiha-san usted…

—Estoy bien—seco y cortante, esa fue su contestación.

Hinata sabiendo que por más que le insistiera al orgulloso ninja este no la dejaría ayudarlo, se marcho a toda prisa del lugar no sin antes hacerle una leve reverencia, debía marcharse de allí antes de que Naruto la encontrase, no tenia la valentía suficiente como para verlo a los ojos en esos momentos sin abochornarse, y dudaba que eso cambiase en los siguientes días.

Sasuke al no sentirla mas se permitió voltear a mirar el lugar por donde ella se había marchado, por un breve momento quiso golpearse por haberle contestado de esa manera, no quería espantarla. Pero es que esa mujercita lo descolocaba por completo, haciéndolo cometer acciones sin antes pensarlo. Suspiro cansado y decidió dejar el tema ahí al menos por esos momentos, todavía tenia algo muy importante que hacer. Ya después se encargaría de hacer algo al respecto.

—Espera un momento…

Miro a su alrededor esperando que por arte de magia divisar nuevamente a ese tomate gigante, pero como era lógico no encontró nada. Bufando molesto por su irraciocinio se dio media vuelta y continuo su paso.

.

.

.

Si antes había estado agotado, en esos momentos no podría describir el estado físico en el cual se encontraba. El soportar los berrinches y las chiquilinadas de Naruto cansaría a cualquiera, además también tener a Kakashi insistiéndole a cada segundo de que fuese a ver a Sakura para que lo revisara por que era evidente que no se encontraba bien, lo hizo llegar a su límite.

Y sin saber como hizo para librarse de esos dos, emprendió por fin el camino hacia su hogar siendo consiente solamente de sus pies avanzando lentamente por las calles de Konoha.

—Tengo que comer algo— Seguramente su estomago lo estaba odiando en esos momentos, eso era muy claro gracias a los ruidos que hacia y el dolor que sentía. —Oka-san quiero tomates.

Definitivamente ya estaba desvariando, nuevamente.

Y como arte de magia ese hermoso y suculento tomate apareció frente a sus ojos, incitándolo a que saltase arriba suyo para comérselo de un bocado.

Ya a esas alturas no era consiente de los actos que el mismo cometía, ni de las palabras que decía.

—Vas a ser mío.

.

.

Hinata caminaba de regreso a la torre con la cabeza gacha y un gran sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas, sin olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que había pasado en la oficina del Hokage. Se sonrojaba aun más, si es que eso era posible, al remembrar todo lo acontecido.

Esa mañana había ido al ser llamada para participar en una misión de índole diplomática con Shikamaru en la aldea del Rayo, pero lo que no se esperaba era el ver en el lugar a Naruto y que este apenas al divisarla le saltara encima y la envolviese en un abraso verdaderamente sofocante. Lo cual a decir verdad la había hecho inmensamente feliz.

—_Naruto-kun…_

No se acordaba exactamente lo sucedido después de ser envuelta por los brazos del Uzumaki, ya que su mundo fue invadido por el perfume y la presencia de este, y no fue consiente de nada mas que ello. Solo escuchaba el lejano eco de la voz del rubio llena de alegría llamándola _¡Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan! _A cada instante. Y para cuando el chico al fin la soltó, lo único que atino hacer en medio de su estado fue salir corriendo lo más rápido posible del lugar, sin escuchar siquiera los detalles de la misión. Su vergüenza y timidez no tenía fronteras ni limites.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual volvía de nuevo ante la presencia del ninja copia. Bastante apenada cabía decir.

—Pa-Padre se avergonzaría por mi mala edu-educación.

Y mientras se hundía mas entre sus lamentos y reproches, un escalofrió le recorrió de repente el cuerpo al sentir una presencia oscura acechándola. Asustada se puso en alerta usando su línea sucesora para detectar a cualquier enemigo, pero por algún extraño motivo algo la bloqueaba. Y en ese momento entro en pánico y su cuerpo la traiciono.

Corriendo sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia donde se dirigía, se quedo encerrada en uno de los tantos callejones de la aldea. Dejándola sin escapatoria, y al mismo tiempo reprochándose su actuar siendo ella una shinobi.

En ese instante el la atrapo.

Su presencia la devoro, hundiéndola en la oscuridad mientras que la abrazada por la espalda con sus fuertes brazos y la aprisionaba contra su duro pecho.

Hinata sintió su aliento caliente colándosele por la nuca, mientras que la piel se le erizaba en una extraña mezcla de terror y ansiedad. Su ser intuía que algo pasaría, pero jamás se espero lo que venia a continuación.

—Eres mío tomatito—. Y lo reconoció por fin.

No hizo falta verle el rostro o que el le dijera su nombre. Esa voz, su vos grave la reconocería donde fuera, últimamente la escuchaba por todas partes, como acechándola.

El que la mantenía cautiva era el último de los Uchiha, nadie más que el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha.

—Y tu también Hyuuga. Eres mía.

Ante ese tono posesivo el cuerpo se le helo por completo, y no reacciono a nada y ni siquiera sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del ninja. Solo fue consiente de todo cuando sintió los dientes del pelinegro mordiendo su mejilla; el la estaba mordisqueando perezosamente, estaba degustando su mejilla sonrosada. Y eso simplemente fue demasiado para ella, la oscuridad la invadió.

Sasuke por su parte reacciono cuando sintió un peso en sus brazos, por fin en ese instante salio de la bruma que invadía su mente debido a la fiebre, y cuando vio a Hinata en sus brazos cayó en cuenta de que todo lo que paso no era un sueño o causa de una alucinación. Todo eso había pasado realmente.

—Vaya, parece que las cosas se adelantaron Hyuuga. —esas palabras dichas por el mismo en la inconciencia aclararon todos sus confundidos sentimientos, sellando así el destino de ambos.

Sonriendo con esa arrogancia tan típica de el, afirmo su agarre sobre la pelinegra aferrándola contra si y desapareció por los tejados saltando ágilmente, y su destino era el distrito Uchiha, su hogar y muy pronto el de ella. Por que en ese instante había tomado una decisión, y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer, ni ella misma.

—Muy pronto habrá una nueva Uchiha.

Por el momento descansaría y se recuperaría de esa maldita gripe, y para cuando "su futura esposa" despertase, se encargaría el mismo de trasmitirle las buenas nuevas.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

¡Hola!

Sinceramente no se que es todo esto Jeje, vi un imagen en facebook y me dio ganas de escribir :D aunque no quedo como deseaba, aun así espero que les guste, es mi segundo Shot de Naruto, soy nueva por aquí :3 Y como verán no sirvo mucho para el romance xD

Bueno no tengo mas que decir, solo disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos pronto

¿Review?


End file.
